This invention relates to a mounting scheme for use with telecommunication devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a snap locking mounting scheme for securing wire connectors or the like.
Wire connector schemes are well known in the telecommunication art. Wire termination blocks (or wire connection blocks) are one such well known commercially available connector scheme. For example, such a termination block is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,812 which is assigned to the assignee hereof and fully incorporated herein by reference.
The termination block of U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,812 comprises a housing which includes a plurality of spaced apart teeth along the length of its upper surface. The teeth are alternated and staggered in height to facilitate indexing of wire conductors in wire strain relief slots. Also, as is conventional with connecting blocks of this type, the teeth include tapered sides to facilitate entry of the wire conductors.
The lower portion of the termination block includes a cavity formed by two depending sides of the housing. Within the cavity and spaced between the upper and lower surfaces of the housing is a floor having a plurality of rectangular openings therethrough. The openings are sized to receive and position individual beam contacts. The spaced openings continue through the upper portion of the housing through the staggered teeth to form opposed channels for receiving and guiding the beam contacts during assembly.
The lower edges of the sides of the housing of the termination block have an opening for engaging semispherical protrusions on a separable wiring block for fixedly attaching the termination block to the wiring block.
Like the termination block, the wiring block has a plurality of spaced apart teeth along the length of its upper surface. The teeth are alternated in height and include tapered sides to facilitate interconnection of the teeth and the beam contacts from the termination block. The wiring block has a row of rectangular openings for accepting the beam contacts. The wiring block is generally permanently affixed to a surface.
The termination block must be easily and quickly disconnected from the wiring block when replacement or repair is required. This is desirable since a wire in one of the beam contacts may become loose and lose electrical contact. While the termination block/wiring block of U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,812 is well suited for its intended purposes, there is a perceived need for an improved interconnection structure for mechanically interconnecting such a termination block to a mating wiring block. Because this connection is often made in the field, care must be taken to avoid damaging the contacts located in both blocks.